Naruto Version: Wisdom Tooth
by Kuroi Kokoro 09
Summary: Hardly anyone would like to pay a visit to the dentist, and so was Naruto, even though the one handling his case was none other than Sakura. Still, something must be done, and hopefully there might be good help...?


**Right now, I find that making use of daily happenings to write fics is far more easy than making up ones from scrap... ==**

 **Anyhow, I have been recently tortured by a wisdom tooth that have stuck a bit too out from its expected position, and it made my gums swell real bad, and it scrapped my cheek that I needed to oddly pull my cheek after I've moved my oral or facial muscles. After a week, I had it removed (though the process was really unnerving...) and decided to create something to commemorate this joyful event - my last wisdom tooth removal! So, I squeezed some of my time to kind of rush it. Hopefully it's not so bad... :P**

* * *

 **Wisdom Tooth**

"Now, Naruto," Sakura put her hands on her waist and frowned, clearly not pleased with the current situation. "Lie down on the chair."

"Err…must we go through this, Sakura-chan?" The grown blonde eyed at the various shining tools and apparatus in the room uneasily, edging further to the door. His movements were not unseen by Sakura.

"Don't even think about it." She smirked. "I knew that you'd try to run away, so I've put a seal on the door. Once closed, it could never be opened, and only I could undo it. This means that unless we finish what we're meant to do, none of us are able to leave. Now I say once more," She pointed at the chair sharply. "Lie down."

"…I heard that it'd be painful!" Naruto burst. "Kiba said it's like having a _Chidori_ stuck at the back of your mouth, and you don't get to eat nice things or open your mouth wide to make yourself clear during this whole time!"

"That wisdom tooth isn't upright as it's supposed to be, and it's pushing the others!" Sakura yelled as well, her patience spent. "And not to mention that your gums are swollen! It's only a matter of time when your lower jaw would be hurting all over, and you may have tooth decay as your teeth grind each other! The removal is the only way out to solve it! Now do me a favour and man up, Naruto, or I shall beat you unconscious and do it if push comes to shove, whether you're my husband or not! You know I mean it!"

Naruto was about to rebut when some force made him slam his lips tight. He knew half of the reason why: Sakura was so obviously pissed that one more of his denying word and he would be done for, but he could not fathom the other half. Just then, a familiar voice came up from the back of his mind, **"Switch, Naruto."**

'…You'd better speak wisely and try not to get ourselves killed.' He thought to Kurama, which earned a sneer.

 **"I'm no brainless idiot like you!"** After the retort, the Fox forcibly took place, knowing that Naruto has prepared and approved of it. In seconds, bloody rubies bore into green emeralds.

"…What do you want now, Kurama?" Sakura glared warningly and squared her shoulders as she reached out to the trays on her right with sharp scalpers. Kurama chuckled, crossing "his" arms in front of his chest.

 **"You don't have to be so vigilant now, Sakura-hime."** The Fox's deep voice sent chills down Sakura's spine. **"I _can distinguish_ situations when I can have some fun or be serious, which now is the latter."** He let the words sink into Sakura's mind, and seeing that she was more open to communicate with an eased body, he continued, **"I can't hold much longer—Naruto's pushing me back—so we need to be quick."**

"Just go and lie on the bed." Sakura instructed, and the beast-controlled Hokage complied. As soon as he was settled nicely, Sakura quickly fasten the belts around him and placed a paper seal on his chest. Under the questioning eyes, she answered, "Measurements, just in case he thrashes around and hurts himself further."

 **"You're the boss here. You do your thing."** Kurama said. **"But I have a few words for you."**

"And they are?" Sakura said, busily preparing the tools.

 **"Although rather meagre, Naruto's pain would still be inflicted on me."** He began. **"He may now be the Hokage, but his level of enduring these pains is that of a kid, so things may get ugly. Try not to make it too bad."**

"Funny now," Sakura smirked, fully equipped and standing next to the chair. "I thought that you're there to close up wounds whenever Naruto's exposed to them?"

Kurama frowned. **"Just don't overdo it. I'm going now."**

Quick as it has happened, the Fox's presence vanished in a blink and Naruto's screaming, "Damn you, Kurama, you traitor! You've tricked me! It's always like that!"

 **"That's why you're always an idiot."** Kurama sank further to the back. **"Now be good and get this done! I'm sick with that accursed tooth ruining me anymore!"**

"Err…Sakura-chan?" Naruto glanced at the medic.

"Yes?" She said, the huge syringe with anaesthetic in her hand.

"Promise me that you'll be merciful?" He grimaced at the apparatus.

"…Of course." She smiled gently. "Now, open your mouth…"

\- XwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwXwX -

"If you'd told me that you'd close that wound with your medic skills right after the surgery, I'd be more willing and won't cause much ruckus!" Naruto grumbled.

"Of course I'd do that." Sakura laughed. "It's simply because the nurse working on Kiba is still a veteran with not much experience in healing wounds, so she could only stitch the gap up, thus his tales. Besides, I got to see your childish side again."

The blonde scoffed, but smiled upon seeing his love's joy. If it meant that he could see her bright smile again, he would not mind to go through pains again…

"By the way, Naruto," He caught the low grumble in her voice. "Leash the Fox."

He laughed. "You don't really have to be so vengeful, Sakura-chan! Kurama's been in me for so long that it's only fair for him to have some fun from time to time. I'd say that Kurama's done one helluva great job to arouse you!"

A vein popped up at Sakura's temple. Soon, the whole Konoha could hear the earth-shaking " _KAPOOW!_ ", and they would learn within an hour that their heroic Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto was sent to the hospital due to some accident, and his mouth was a bloody mess with three other forcibly removed wisdom teeth, the gap must not be stitched or healed by the orders of Head Medic Uzumaki Sakura.

The lesson of the day: you will always lose some teeth if you anger a woman.

* * *

 **As for what's happened between Sakura and Kurama, let's just say:**

 **One night, Naruto agreed to let Kurama stretch a bit. The Hokage suspected nothing and let the Bijuu do whatever he wanted, but it was a fatal move; by the time he regained control, both him and Sakura were in their birthday suit, obviously spent after a passionate session. He then learnt that Kurama had kind of heated her up with his chakra and made her surrender to him. For Sakura, it was like being violated and for weeks, she had turned a cold shoulder at Naruto until he brought her into his mindscape for them to have a word...via fists. Then again, a woman's wrath was really unforgiving, and a hierarchy was made clear.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Please leave a kind review!**

 **Kuroi Kokoro 09**

 **P.S. I'm currently working on a Bleach version with the same topic. Please look forward to it!**


End file.
